


A Broken Encounter

by LilyAngorian



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: And hovering between dominant and vulnerable, F/M, Featuring my attempts to describe foreplay subtly, I hardly ever cringe at other peoples smut, In order to prevent myself cringing, Just after France, The first time Tommy visited Lizzie, Tommy is all broken and gorgeous, but anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAngorian/pseuds/LilyAngorian





	A Broken Encounter

"Take your clothes off." 

The delivery was not quite cold, but the feeling the words left clung to her like a skirt damp from a downpour. He was still stood by the door, hand clasping the handle as though he may yet change his mind. She had long since lost the sensitivity to be offended.

"Payment first."

"Fine." 

He crossed the room and tossed the notes down onto the table. As she reached for them, he brought his hand firmly down over hers. 

"Whatever I want." 

It was not a question. Lizzie nodded, watching him slip off his jacket and lay it over the back of a chair.

"Now, take your clothes off."

She began to pull her dress up, twisting her body in the dim light the way she knew men liked. Putting on a show. His response was blunt, almost weary.

"I'm not paying you to dance."

She hurried out of it, her attempts at seduction abandoned, and stood bare before him. He barely looked at her below the neck, just stood fiddling with the buttons on his shirt and blinking at the apprehensive look on her face. He left his shirt in the end, moving forward and pressing the backs of her legs against the end of the bed as he suddenly reached for her waist. He held her roughly, but there was an odd sense of detachment to his actions, making his hands seem foreign to his gaze. He did not kiss her, stooping in those first few moments so that his lips only graced her neck. Lizzie waited, the space between their lower bodies unbreached as he lingered with his head tilted besides hers.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Nothing."

His fingers stroked up to her neck, one hand wrapping around her throat with just enough pressure to alarm her. His thumb circled the skin there. Then he slowly rolled his hips forward, and used his body to push against hers until she was flat against the sheets, his frame pinning her down. 

"Mr Shelby, I -"

His lips drew her head up as he finally kissed her. It was almost tender. He twisted his fingers between hers, holding her arms down against the bed as the kiss deepened. She felt him twitch against her thigh, and wriggled her hips up, but that simply caused him to draw back and look mildly irritated.

"No. Stay still." 

He moved his kisses down her chest, unshaven cheek brushing one of her breasts. He slid further away and knelt on the floor at the end of the bed. His head dipped, tongue flicking against her in long slow strokes. Lizzie clutched the sheets, fingers lacing with them now that her hands were free of his grip. She could tell he was watching her and she deliberately writhed a bit, arching her back and drawing her head back. He took his mouth away, but he remained close enough that she could feel his breath between her thighs as he spoke.

"I told you to stay still."

"Sorry."

"If I wanted a show, I'd go elsewhere."

She nodded, gaze fixed on the ceiling, but a few moments later she felt his knees touch the bed on either side of her and suddenly their eyes were level, his gaze questioning as he looked down at her.

"Yes, Mr Shelby."

"Tommy."

"Tommy."

He kissed her again, tongue delving into her mouth as his hand skimmed past her hips and traced gentle circles against her. She nipped his lower lip in response, reaching between them to free the buttons of his shirt. He let her pull it away from his back, a broken nail catching on the fabric as she cast it aside and moved onto loosening his trousers. 

"Slow down." 

It wasn't a suggestion. He lay rough kisses over her neck and breasts, but kept every movement torturously slow. She would have thought he was taunting her, if it had not been for the look in his eyes whenever she had caught a glimpse. Like desperation. If anything, he seemed to be the one being taunted by something. She barely had time to consider it however, as his strokes hastened slightly. A moan escaped her lips and she moved a hand to his belt once more, deftly undoing it and fingering the button of his trousers eagerly.

But before she had a chance to slip her hand below the material, a gunshot sounded somewhere down the street, loud voices following the piercing crack. Tommy had stilled against her, hand gripping her thigh too tightly and breathing shallow.

"It's alright. It'll just be some drunken argument."

But she had lost him. He moved unsteadily away from her, sat with his legs over the edge of the bed. She saw his shoulders shaking as he sat there for a few seconds. And then he was pulling his clothing back on, even as she tried to soothe him. He was gone before she had time to dress herself, leaving her unable to follow as he let the door slam shut behind him. 

When he returned a few days later, she expected threats and vows of silence. But he merely handed over the money and led her to the bed. And there were never any further interruptions. Lizzie didn't forget it though. The look in his eyes, or the shaking, or the desperation for a touch that felt unpurchased, which festered behind his lust. It seemed even Tommy Shelby could be broken.


End file.
